pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Charizard
Charizard is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It was the first Pokémon he caught in Kanto, and his second Pokémon overall. Personality As a Charmander, it was abandoned by its previous trainer Damian, due to being weak. Since then, it strived to become strong so that wouldn't happen again. It was very loyal to its new trainer Ian, and had several strong wins. Upon evolving into a Charmeleon, Ian used it against stronger opponents. It lost throughout its time in this stage, and became frustrated in its lack of power. In order to save Ian from an ordeal, it evolved into Charizard to obtain this power. After evolving, however, it believed itself to be stronger than before, seeking power just like his previous trainer. It picked a fight with everyone of Ian's Pokémon to prove it was the best, and didn't listen to Ian. It would only battle occasionally under Ian's command, but not listen when it did. When Ian defended Charizard from a serious attack, it regained its loyalty from the Charmander stage. Charizard still values power, seeking to be the strongest. Ian and Charizard both agreed that training in the Charicific Valley would help it grow strongest the fastest, without Ian raising it. It still responded to his call and fights for Ian when called upon. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Vs. Machop, Charmander was abandoned by his trainer, Damian, and left on a rock. When Ian learned about this, Ian goes out into a raging storm to retrieve it, to save its life. However, after recovering, Charmander goes back to its rock, to wait for its trainer. It encounters Damian, learning that it intentionally abandoned it, and didn't intend to come back for it. Ian beats Damian up to defend it, and Charmander goes with him afterwards. In Vs. Gastly, Charmander gets his first battle with Ian, as it's used to light up the Pokémon Tower. It then battles Gastly, though is defeated by it. In Vs. Oddish, Charmander has a practice match with Squirtle. In Vs. Bulbasaur, Charmander is let out to play with the Pokémon. When Ian goes to battle Bulbasaur, he initially wants to use Charmander. However, Squirtle convinces him to let it battle, disappointing Charmander. In Vs. Golbat, Charmander is Ian's first choice against Koga. It battles Venomoth, and while it has a difficult time, it manages to win upon learning Fire Spin. However, due to the Poison that had been inflicted on it beforehand, it falls defeated shortly after that. In Vs. Hitmonchan, Charmander battles the Golem of Cue Ball Ryder. After a difficult battle, Charmander manages to win with Fire Spin. In Vs. Gloom, Charmander is Ian's first choice in his gym battle against Erika. It defeats her Tangela with ease, but is defeated by Weepinbell, caught in its Sweet Scent. In Vs. Lickitung, Charmander was used in the Nugget Bridge challenge. It defeated a Nidoran♂ and a Butterfree. In Vs. Golduck, Charmander is used to fight Cobalt, in an attempt to save the other Pokémon. However, it is overpowered by Cobalt's Golduck and Pidgeot. In desperation, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, and it manages to assist to drive Cobalt off. In Vs. Scyther, Charmeleon battles Gary's Graveler. Despite success in the past against a Golem, Charmeleon is defeated with ease. In Vs. Marowak, Charmeleon is chosen to fight against Cobalt's Marowak after Sandslash is defeated. However, it doesn't fare any better, and is defeated. In Vs. Rhydon, Ian chooses Charmeleon along with Bulbasaur to help him escape the Rocket Grunts inside the Viridian Gym, led by Carr. They are overpowered, and Charmeleon becomes Ian's last standing Pokémon, though is defeated. In desperation, Charmeleon evolves into Charizard, its new found power being enough to break Ian free. In Vs. Charizard, it attacks all of Ian's Pokémon, trying to prove it's the strongest. Ian tries to calm it down, and eventually defeats it with Mr. Mime. After that, Ian realized that Charizard wouldn't listen. In Vs. Rapidash, Ian chooses Charizard to battle Blaine and his Ninetales. However, it flies off and goes to sleep, not listening or fighting. In Vs. Kimberly, Ian tries to train with Charizard, though it doesn't listen. Then, Kimberly arrives with a high level Charizard, which sparks its interest to battle. Charizard doesn't listen to Ian during the battle, however, and is crushed by Blast Burn. In Vs. Arcanine, Ian chooses Charizard to battle Gary's Arcanine. While Charizard is interested in the battle, it doesn't listen to Ian, causing its defeat. In Vs. Moltres, Ian chooses Charizard to combat Carr's Cloyster, though it takes no interest in fighting. When Moltres appears, however, it charges right at it, and is defeated. Carr tries to attack Charizard, but Ian defends it. Charizard regains its trust in Ian, and begins to obey him again, saving him from falling into the volcano. In Vs. Magmar, Charizard battles Blaine's Magmar, revealing that it completely obeys Ian now. It wins the battle with ease. In Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew, Charizard assists in fighting Shadow's Gyarados. Ian spends time with Charizard preparing for the Indigo League, training with Snorlax. In Vs. Damian, Charizard is Ian's last choice against Damian. It defeats his Machoke with ease. In Vs. Blastoise, Charizard fights Gary's Blastoise, simulating the battle between Red and Blue. The two are evenly matched, though Blastoise is able to resist his attacks more efficiently. The two both drop to their last knees, when they both activate their abilities, Blaze and Torrent. With that, Charizard is defeated at the end, causing Ian to be eliminated from the tournament. In Vs. Eevee, Ian leaves Charizard at Professor Oak's lab. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Skarmory, Ian recalls Charizard to his party, in order to battle Falkner's Skarmory. Skarmory's speed gets the best of Charizard at first, but it manages to defeat Skarmory, winning Ian the match. In Vs. Magby, Charizard assists the other Pokémon in putting out a forest fire, flapping its wings to try and put them out, and to spread water. In Vs. Charicific Valley, Charizard goes to the Charicific Valley, and learns of its weakness compared to other Charizard. Ian decides to leave it there, so it can train and become stronger, something it won't be able to do with him. In Vs. Gary 1, Charizard rejoins Ian's party to prepare for the upcoming battle against Gary. It was Elise's practice partner as her Clefairy showed off her new Dazzling Gleam attack, which revealed that Fire types resisted Fairy type moves. In Vs. Gary 2, Charizard swiftly defeats Gary's Scizor, and initiates a rematch with Blastoise. Charizard reveals its new Heat Wave and Dragon Rush attacks, though the power of the attacks are met by Blastoise's increased speed and power building with Power Up Punch. Blastoise controls the battle for a bit, but Charizard retakes control, the two exhausted. They activate their abilities Blaze and Torrent, respectively, as Charizard wins the battle with a new Heat Wave Dragon Rush combo. In Vs. Harrison 2, Charizard is Ian's last choice, battling Harrison's Blaziken. The two fight evenly, being equals in speed and power. In the end, however, Blaziken lands more blows than Charizard, and Charizard is defeated. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Battle Factory, Charizard is called upon for Ian's challenge against the Battle Factory, specifically the Articuno that Noland befriended. The two start even, with Charizard's new Steel Wing allowing most of its attacks to do heavy damage. However, Articuno utilizes a Hail to distract it, and weakens its speed with Secret Power. Ian has Charizard take it higher onto the roof for a better view, as well as giving them the height advantage. The two Pokémon clash one final time, Charizard using its Blaze ability. Both Pokémon are down on the ground as Ian calls to Charizard, helping it get up. This earns Ian the Knowledge symbol. In Vs. Battle Pyramid 3, Charizard was called upon to battle Brandon. It participates in a Rotation battle. It goes in to disperse Registeel's Sandstorm, and ends up battling Regice. The two are even, neither of them landing deadly blows until Regice paralyzes Charizard with Zap Cannon. Brandon switches Regirock in to finish Charizard, but Ian uses Latios to Protect it. Charizard is swapped out, but returns to battle Regice. Charizard manages to defeat Regice with Flare Blitz, though falls due to recoil damage. In Collecting the Regis, Charizard is chosen to battle Lawrence's Zapdos, to prevent it from giving Lawrence the advantage as Ian and Brandon tried to save the Legendary Golems. Charizard and Zapdos are even for the majority of the battle, when Latios and Latias join the battle. Charizard is eventually defeated. In Vs. Brendan, Charizard left Ian to return to the Charicific Valley. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Charizard returns to Ian's party and they learn Blast Burn from Kimberly and her Charizard. It flies Ian and Crystal over the ocean when a storm comes and forces them to land on Shamouti Island. Later, Charizard is chosen to battle Shadow's Dragonite, Dragonite being a bit stronger. Crystal chooses Pelipper to help, her Drizzle ability giving Charizard a disadvantage. They hold it off even after the rain ends, and is injured by Zapdos then defeated by Dragonite. It is healed and later, it uses Blast Burn to evaporate the pool on Lawrence's ship and weaken Lawrence's Wishiwashi to allow Wyatt's Togedemaru to defeat it. As they chase Lawrence, Dragonite appears on the scene again, Ian nodding for it to fight. Charizard battles Dragonite again, being even. Crystal's Mismagius appears and assists, allowing Charizard to land the finishing blow. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Milotic, Charizard flew Ian and Crystal to the S.S. Libra. It was chosen again so Ian could flee from the ship, but this never occurs. In Vs. Snagem, Charizard is chosen to help fight off a Shadow Lugia that is rampaging while Team Snagem attacks. It works hard to hold it off, but is defeated, crashing into Crystal's Pelipper. This caused both of them to be snagged/stolen by Team Snagem. As a Shadow Pokémon In Vs. Eldes, Eldes used Charizard as a Shadow Pokémon. It battles Ian's Magnemite, but is easily defeated and snagged by Ian. In Vs. Greevil 1, Charizard and Lucario battle Greevil's XD001 and Celebi. Lucario uses Heal Pulse to restore Charizard's strength before being defeated. Charizard and Garchomp then work together. Ian uses his aura to bombard Charizard's dark aura to reverse the Shadow Pokémon status. This allowed Charizard to relearn Air Slash and defeat Celebi. In Vs. Greevil 2, Charizard continues to battle XD001 and Ho-Oh. Magnemite paralyzes them with Zap Cannon, then Charizard uses its relearned Blast Burn to defeat XD001. Charizard then battles Ho-Oh, weakening it to allow it to be snagged. As a Standard Pokémon In Vs. Shadow Togetic, Charizard is purified. Charizard then gave Ian a ride to the desert where it battled Willie's Linoone and a Shadow Togetic alongside Ian's Prinplup. After Willie's defeat, Ian attempted to flee on Charizard, but he choose not to after deciding to face his father Nike. Ian then chose Charizard again to fly back Orre HQ. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In, Vs. Alder, Charizard battles Alder's Bouffalant briefly before Alder withdraws Bouffalant and releases his Braviary. They battle evenly for a bit, before Charizard overpowers and defeats Braviary. He then battles Druddigon. They are seen battling briefly before the scene cuts to another point and it is presumed that Charizard was defeated. Moves as a Standard Pokémon Moves as a Shadow Pokémon Improvised Moves * Heat Wave Dragon Rush: Charizard uses Dragon Rush, while breathing Heat Wave, which expands and catches Dragon Rush on fire, pushing it forward off Charizard. Trivia * Charizard has participated in 4 gym battles. It is the first to compete in gym battles in two different regions. * Charizard battled in 2 Frontier challenges. It battled Noland and Brandon. * Charizard has battled 1 Champion, Alder. * Charizard is so far Ian's only Pokémon to disobey him at some point. * Charizard is the first of Ian's Pokémon to defeat a Legendary Pokémon. ** It has defeated 4. ** It has defeated Articuno, Regice (in a draw), Celebi, and Lugia. * Charizard is the Pokémon in the series to have battled the most amount of Legendary Pokémon, having battled 10; Moltres, Articuno, Registeel, Regice, Regirock, Zapdos, Lugia, Celebi, Ho-Oh and Deoxys. ** Some of those battles were only briefly. ** It has battled all of the Legendary Birds and Golems. * Charizard has learned 16 moves, making it the Pokémon to have learned the most moves in the franchise. Many Pokémon have used more moves but they have been copied by the usage of other moves like Mirror Move or Me First. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon